


5 Times Navi saw Bucky first, and 1 time he saw her first;

by AngelNovak



Series: Bucky and Naviera [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creepy Uncle, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Light Torture, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: A collection of 5+1 things between Naviera and Bucky through the years.





	5 Times Navi saw Bucky first, and 1 time he saw her first;

**Author's Note:**

> I do know that I use the name Naviera through multiple stories but I have an idea to tie all of them together later. Sort of like crossing fandoms, but weirder...ish.?

1\. October 15th 11:00 a.m

"Barnes, B, James" His chart informs me that he has survived phase one of the experiments. Meaning he could be the Super Soldier my father is trying to create. The only problem is that while the paperwork said 'Volunteer due to illness' he was in good health, a little malnourished and confused but in good health otherwise.

As I head over to the room my father comes and stops me. "Why don't you sit this one out, he is starting to show signs of stress and paranoia. A new face might not be good for- " I can't help but roll my eyes. "You're doing the same thing to him that you did to me, aren't you?" He sighed and looked apologetic. "It was the only way to save you, my dear." The harsh laugh I let out causes the other scientists to side eye me in what appears to be fear. "You don't actually care for me Zola, you just care that I have become the soldier you always wanted me to be." He flinches but does not back down.

"It's for the best. Now stay here please." I look in the room and meet broken blue eyes. "Just be honest with me for a moment." I turn to my father and see his head nod. "He's not a real volunteer, is he? This has to do with Schmidt." He hesitates for a moment before answering. "No, he is not a volunteer. He is a Sargent of the U.S Military. He is also said to be Captain America's best friend." I shake my head before looking back into the room. "How can you do this to a person? How can you do this to another human being?!" Pleading blue eyes meet mine again and I clench my jaw before entering the room.

"Sargent Barnes?" He nods and I nod back. "I don't know how much longer you will last, as brutal as the thought is, so you can call me Alex for now." I grab a water bottle from my backpack and open it before helping him sit up a bit to drink it. "Don't get attached my dear, we still don't know if he'll survive the night." I sighed before he let go of the half empty bottle and I took it back before it could get all over him. "They did the same thing to me, and I'm his daughter so don't worry. It's not personal." Sympathy flashes across his face before disappearing.

"Don't lose yourself, Sargent Barnes, that's whey you know you've become your allies, enemy." He nods and I leave the room. I give him another week tops.

2\. October 23rd 4:30 p.m

I rush into the room when I hear his screams. I've been hearing them for a while now despite the fact that I don't go to him usually, they'll electrocute me otherwise. When I walk in they have at least three needles in his skin and have his eyes covered, probably to keep him from seeing the doctors and recognizing them later.

So the first thing I do is take it off his face.

When his eyes meet mine they are in pain, confused, angry, sorrowful, and at recognizing me, full of betrayal. Despite only interacting with me once he thought I wasn't going to hurt him. I meet my father's eyes. "Get the fuck out." It's an order he knows he can't fight, even with that remote in hand he knows I'll fight until I win on this. "He needs a break." They all file out with my father following them after reminding me not to get attached.

"I'm sorry." He scoffs but then goes into a coughing fit. I grab another water bottle before helping him drink it like last time. "Do you see the collar around my neck? It's not for fashion I can tell you that now. If it were, it would be black." His eyes look at it for a brief moment before meeting mine again and nodding. "If I overstep my bounds too much, they shoot me with three-hundred thousand volts of electricity." He flinches before looking to me confused. "A normal person can usually barley stand one-hundred thousand." I scoff. "Most people aren't turned into super soldiers either."

"How old are you?" I knew it would come up, I look young but feel old after everything thats happened. "Legally, I'm 12 years old." He looks me up and down before meeting my eyes again. "Physically I can say I'm about 23 years old. So around your age if not a bit older." The surprise and the curiosity fight for control on his face before eventually, curiosity wins. "How is that even possible?" A huff of laughter leaves me as I pull up one of the chairs next to his table. "Technically I'm actually dead, however, due to the serums intensity I was able to withstand the effects of its properties."

Just as I finish the door opens to reveal Shmidt himself. "Ah, Navie, how are you, my dear?" I narrow my eyes at his cheerfulness. "Not that you actually give a shit, but I'm just peachy. How about you Shmidt?" He tsk's a few times before proceeding into the room. "Always so hostile Александра, no matter, I will need you to leave so I may test something on the patient. I know how queazy you get." I scrunch my nose at how he says my full name.

I can hear Barnes's breathing pick up as I get up to leave. "Promise me something Shmidt?" I put a hand on his arm as he turns to look at me with that creepy interest of his. "For you my dear? Anything." I smile invitingly before motioning my head towards Barnes. "Don't kill him, he's a good soldier whether the serum works on him or not. He's also a great marksman if his folder is anything to go by. As well as being a close friend of Steven Rogers, the man that they waisted the serum on in Brooklyn, we may be able to lure him in with the promise of Barnes's survival."

He considers my request before returning his gaze to Barnes. I lean my head on his arm for good measure and see a small smile creep onto his face. "As you wish, my dear Александра." I smile before leaning up and kissing his cheek before leaving. "Thanks, uncle Shmidt!" I hear his chuckle as I close the door, but not before shooting James an apologetic smile.

3\. October 31st 1:10 p.m

"Why are you so nice to me?" I look up at him from where I'm reading an old Edgar Allen Poe book. I close it while keeping my finger in its place. I look at the new bruises on him, both from him fighting and from torture. "Becuase I know what it's like, and I had my own father doing this to me." A breathy laugh escapes me as I remember what was done to me.

"I was ill as a child. Brain tumor, thin blood, heart problems, weak bones. Despite how I look now, I told you I was about 12 years old right?" He nods his head. "Before the serum, I looked to be about 5 even though I was 11. I was not even supposed to survive that long." I shake my head remembering that I couldn't even get out of bed on my own. "I guess my father had good intentions at first. However now he's trapped in Shmidts debt." He sighs before his muscles start spasming again.

I hold his hand which he keeps gripping for dear life as the tremors go through his body. "It's almost over James, this is the worst of it before-" The door slams open with my father approaching Shmidt close behind. "Leave Александра, NOW!" Shmidt brings out the taser and I freeze for only a moment before I squeeze Barnes's hand one more time and let go.

The door slams behind me and a blood-curdling scream leave me trapped to listen as they torture him. I hope his Commanding Officer got my message.

4\. November 9th 11:40 p.m

Alarms are going off as Steven Rogers makes his way through the compound. I shut down as many security protocols before rushing to get James. I see Captain Rodgers make his way down the corridor as my father tries to run in the opposite direction. I point to the room that Zola just left before he drags me away. "You stupid girl!"

As he drags me through the compound I hear explosion after explosion go off, Shmidts doing no doubt. I look through a computer screen that shows Barnes running behind Rogers through corridors trying to escape. They may just make it out.

5\. November 10th 12:04 a.m

Seeing Barnes and Rogers show up was almost as exciting as it was disappointing. "Captain America, I'm a huge fan of your films." I roll my eyes before James's bore into mine. "Ah, it seems your companion is attached to Dr. Zola's daughter. A shame he will never see her again." I hear the gun cock in my ear as I maintain eye contact. Rogers turns to James as he keeps eye contact with me. "She's a kid Steve, she doesn't look it, but she's the most innocent person in this room right now." I hold back the snort that wants to leave my throat.

"Buck, she could have just been messing with your head." "On the contrary-" Shmidt turns to me with that remote back in his hand. "She's just as much a prisoner as he was." He turns it to max voltage, about 900,000 wats, and it causes me to fall to my knees.

Trying to rip that damn thing off of my neck doesn't change anything it just makes it worse and worse as a scream finally escapes me I slam my head into the nearest surface as hard as possible causing everything to go black as I fall over the edge.

1\. November 10th 1:52 a.m

She has to be here. Steve helps me dig through the ruble but he's the only help I got, the rest of the men are just watching or already leaving. "She was nice, but also troubled. She is probably better off this way." I shake my head and look deeper and deeper into it before I see it. My jacket.

"Steve!"

He helps me dig through the rubble and sure enough, she's there. Barely alive but still breathing. I sigh in relief before lifting her up, she practically weighed nothing despite being dead weight. "Buck you should be careful after what you went through." I look up at Steve, still weird, and shake my head. "If she wakes up and it's anyone else she might attack them. I don't know what they did to her, but from what I've seen, she's as strong as if not stronger than you." He nods and helps me get out of the broken building.

"So, where to?" He looks back and see's all the men he's got ready to follow him wherever. "Back to base, they'll be glad to know your all still alive." I nod and we make the long trek back to base. She doesn't wake up once the whole way.


End file.
